Ephemeral Happenings
by pocroyo
Summary: Of kisses, not quite 'I love you's, and loving banters. Written for the OneHundred Themes Challenge. Puck x Sabrina 3/100
1. Dream

This is dedicated to my sister, who fell unconscious today. You guys... Don't take anyone for granted. Thank God for every little thing, and every person, whether she/he is your enemy, your spouse, or whatever. So be thankful for every little moment that you spend time with them, whether it changed your life, or if it's just another everyday thing.

**So, I'll stop rambling now. I hope you like this. I hope they're not ooc or something. Reviews? And a beta? Please.**

**Disclaimer:** What is the point of this? The song that Puck sings is Just As I Am by Air Supply.

* * *

Theme 1/100

**Dream**

_(The one where Puck interrupts)_

The moment she saw them move her heart raced.

"We did it, we did it," gasped Daphne, stealing the words from her mouth. Her hand grabbed blindly at the air, searched for something to grab. Finally, she clasped a rough hand, barely larger than her own.

Sabrina slowly turned to face the owner of the hand. Puck looked at her, his smile hopeful and reassuring at the same time. Everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath as the two bodies on the bed shifted.

The first to get up was the female, the one on the right. A carbon copy of Daphne, from the hair to the ski slope nose. She looked around in amazement and confusion.

"Mom?" asked Daphne hesitantly. The woman's eyes focused on the eleven year old girl, and then on Sabrina, and quickly swooped over the other few people in the room. By then the other person had gotten up, Henry. Sabrina held the fairy boy's hand tighter, and felt him responding by rubbing his thumb on her hand.

"Sabrina? Daphne?" The two sisters nodded. Their father looked at his wife with a confused expression on his face. "But you can't be. Daphne is a little girl. And Sabrina…." The man trailed off. Veronica brushed off his silence and helped herself and her husband off the bed. Slowly, but surely, they staggered toward the cluster of people surrounding the bed.

"Henry your awake!" cried Granny Relda, as if she just noticed that. The man looked at her with a blank expression on his face until he spotted the tears rolling down her wrinkled cheek. His cold demeanor melted, and afterward he hugged the short woman.

Sabrina's eyes were still on her mother. She gradually, almost regrettably, let go off Puck's hand, and reached out to her parent, running, until she was enveloped by her loving embrace, her sister by her side.

Like a dream. She smiled at Granny's incoherent ramblings and the soothing voice of her parents that she hadn't heard in four years.

Like a dream

* * *

Sabrina pulled Puck aside. The family was catching up with mugs of hot cocoa and Granny's infamous Hawaiian pineapple cookies, and was too caught up with one another to notice the pair sneak off. Puck looked at her with a mischievous but perplexed expression. Sabrina shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"Hey, um… Thanks for helping me revive them, and, you know, stuff. " Them being her parents. She said it like a question, not a statement. Puck snickered sadisticly at her tumbling words. Prepare for eternal bragging thought Sabrina. "So, Thanks. Bye."

She turned around, but stopped when she felt his hand tug at hers. Sabrina faced him and looked at the Everafter expectantly. She got ready to punch him if he bragged, her fist hidden behind her back. He smiled at her, not letting go of her hand. His smile looked like he was teasing her.

"Hey. Don't mention it. But don't expect me to help you or be nice to you again," he warned her. He hesitated for second, then said, "I'm serious. Don't mention it."

Sabrina shook her head, looking at him with an annoyed but amused expression on her face.

"You're annoying, you know that?" she snapped. Puck smiled catishly.

"You've been saying that since the day you've met me. Love me, baby. Just as I am, just as I am," he sang.

Sabrina ignored the way he couldn't hold a note, held his forearm with her free hand, and leaned forward. Puck chuckled, and the girl noted that his voice had gotten deeper. He leaned forward too, apparently getting the message.

"At least I won't be nice to you again after a few minutes."

Sabrina could count every eyelash, the flecks of gold in his eyes, the number of light freckles-

"Wake up Grimm! The old lady is holding a family meeting and wants you down, pronto!" screamed a voice.

Sabrina peeled her eyes open, and soon found herself facing a parrot. The parrot huffed, and then flew out the door. She saw the shadow of the parrot transform into one that of a boy.

She sighed. Too good to be true.


	2. Make up

Woot! Second oneshot! This is truning out to be my second most reviewed story. You reviewers boost my ego so much. You rock my world. And good news! My sisters is healthy. Thank you for your concerns.

I had at least five ideas for this one, but three were too cliche. This was one of the better ones. The other two, I'll probably use for other oneshots. Reviews and a beta reader are welcome.

**Disclaimer: **Yesterday Micheal Buckley came to visit my sister in the hospital. I told him that I wrote fanfiction for his works. He read my oneshot, and loved it. He then immediatly gave me full ownership of the Sister Grimm series. Puck included. Then my dad woke me up.

* * *

Theme 2/100

**Make up**

_(The one where Puck threatens the boy)_

* * *

Sabrina nodded with satisfaction. The play was going as planned (thank God!) and Sleeping Beauty's daughter hasn't got the sudden urge to fall asleep (ditto)… yet. Now was the part that the guy faked hitting her with his wooden sword on her head. Sabrina saw his wooden weapon come toward her, and pretended to protect herself. She felt him tap the wooden sword on her head, and on cue she feigned death. She flashed the right side of her face, which had been painted to look like a bleeding bruise, to the crowd.

Sabrina, eyes closed, felt a group of people surround her like they had practiced, when suddenly she heard a crash.

No, please don't tell me that that girl fell asleep and knocked down the display, thought a horrified Sabrina.

"How dare you attack a girl! Have you never heard of picking on someone your own size, human?" Sabrina thought of something along the lines of:

_**DEAR.**_

_**GOD.**_

_**KILL.**_

_**ME.**_

_**NOW.**_

"Make way peasants! Let me inspect the damage. Kneel down before me, I am your king!" boasted the voice. Sabrina groaned softly and opened her eyes a bit. She was able to glimpse the confused, kneeling students, when suddenly her vision was obscured by a head of golden hair and blue eyes. The girl mentally slapped her forehead. _**Puck**_, thought Sabrina with distaste and annoyance. _Why doesn't anyone stop him! How could you Granny?!_

"Sabrina, let me see your head. Stop being a baby and get up," Puck ordered.

"Puck, you idiot! It's not real! Get off the stage, your ruining my show!" whispered Sabrina, trying not to move her lips as best as she could. Puck ignored her and pulled her up.

"You shall fear my wrath, boy. I am going to haunt you. Watch your back," growled the Everafter. The boy looked at him with a confused expression on his face. And then he led Sabrina off the stage.

"Saved your butt again, retard. Be thankful!" said Puck triumphantly, once they were off stage. Sabrina glared at him, trying to burn out his eyes. If looks could kill…

"Let go of me Puck, my show! It was supposed to happen like that you moron!" She struggled to get out of the fairy boy's grip. Unsuccessfully. Puck roughly pushed her to the ground.

"If that was supposed to happen how come you're bruising, huh booger breath?" stated Puck proudly.

"There's this thing called make up, bird brain! Every heard of it?" screeched Sabrina. She rubbed her face with one of her hands, and then showed it to the boy. Her fingers turned an ugly color of black and gray. Puck flushed, and then stretched his hand out to rub her face so he can see for himself.

"You should have said so Grimm. Otherwise I wouldn't have had to waste my breath," aid Puck looking at his hand. Sabrina heard the crowd clap and cheer. She sighed, so much for her play. Suddenly, Daphne appeared. She ran through the backstage door to the blondes.

"That was fantabulous!" Fantabulous was her new word of the week. "Did you plan that Sabrina?"

"No, I didn't! That idiot ruined my play! He had to act all heroic and stupid. Now I'll be the laughing stock of the school!" fumed the teenager.

"Everyone loved it," reported Daphne. "'Sides, I thought it was romantic."

"What?! If she just told me-"

"Since when do I tell you anything?"

"From now on! I don't want to embarrass-"

"I embarrass you? You don't-" They continued to quarrel, completely unaware of Daphne.

Daphne sighed, and made her way to the door. Sure that I-hate-you-and-am-unmindful-of-you're-secret-attraction-to-me routine was cute. For a few months. But seriously.


	3. Dye

I am back! Did ya miss me? Probably not. Have any of you guys seen the Wedding Date? Sigh. So romantic!

Okay, back to business. Sabrina may seem a little OOC. I think that was an understatement. So you guys read it, and in your review (assuming that you will review) tell me if she is. If a majority of you guys think that she is OOC, I'll try to edit and make it more believable. Just make sure to tell me _which_ part is OOC.

And a beta-reader would be nice too. A beta-reader can help me improve many things… Maybe, I don't know? The length? The quality?

I am planning on writing at least five more themes so I can have them ready whenever I feel like typing them. So there might not be a fast update. Sorry!

Without further ado, Theme 3! Enjoy!

* * *

Theme 3/100

**Dye**

_(The one where Sabrina spontaneously starts writing.)_

* * *

Dear Diary,

I know, I know. It's been a year and a half since I last wrote. I'm sorry okay? Don't look at me like that! I was busy with all that detective stuff Granny was making us do. Rats, I'm talking to you as if you're alive. No, not you, it. That's right, it. So back to what I was going to tell you- I mean what I was going to write about.

Puck got the whole family shirts and stuff. Tie-dye shirts and clunky bling-bling stuff. Weren't those out of style what, thirty years ago? Why did Puck give us these things, you ask? The town is having some sort of, get this, Blast from the Past dat. People are going to be dressing up in all those old gowns, bell bottoms, and top hats. So Puck decided that our family is going to dress up like we're from the seventies. When did Puck become the man of the house, and why didn't anyone tell me?

So Granny Relda is gonna wear this stupid tie-dye dress, and Uncle Jake is gonna wear this really ugly afro wig… At least I think it's a wig. I thought I saw it move. Anyway, guess what Puck got lil' ole me? A red tie-dye thing that I _think _is a sun dress. It's actually kind of nice- _if I actually wore dresses. _But it was thoughtful of him, I guess. These are Granny's words, not mine.

And you know what's weird about this whole thing? My dress has this pattern that looks like roses. I examined the others' stuff, and all the patterns were different. Daphne's shorts had a kind of circular-ovalish, pink shape that reminds me of marshmallows. Red' cape has this very creepy pattern that, if you titled your head at _just_ the right angle, looked like a maniac smile.

I think he got everyone something with a pattern that has something to do with them, if you get what I mean. Daphne is a marshmallow, Red went (in all my respect) crazy, Granny, whose dress had lots colors on it, cooked… How should I describe it? Colorful food and so on. Except me. What did my dress mean? I was a rose? I smelled like a rose? Hah, no way! I looked like a rose?

I think that's it. Rose's have this twisted shape. Maybe that's what he means. I look twisted, like roses… That was by far the lamest insult he ever threw at me. I mean _come on!_ There probably was another pattern that looked like a monkey, or a bug, or… or…

I looked up red roses on the internet. They said that if someone compares a person to a rose, they either liked them a lot, or were… I can't seem to recall what it said. They also said that red roses were a sign of love. Hah. Can you imagine that? Puck and I in love? The very thought is laughable.

_Gah! What is he trying to tell me?_

Maybe I'm reading too much into things. He probably couldn't find anything appropriate, or he simply didn't try to find me something because he hates me. Or maybe he wasn't paying attention to the design…

All that detective work is messing with my brain.

I gotta go. Granny is going grocery shopping. Maybe I can convince her to buy something normal for once.

Confused Sabrina Goodfellow.

I meant Grimm. That was Puck. Really.


End file.
